The Supernatural Update
The Supernatural Update is the first PvZH fanon update created by TLH, focusing on the new Dragonian and Mythical classes and the 10 new heroes that come along with them. Overview Classes And Cards The Supernatural Update's main focus is on the two new classes, Dragonian for plants and Mythical for zombies. Both are planned to have 5 common cards, 8 uncommon cards, 6 rare cards, 3 super rare cards, 2 legendary cards, 3 event cards, 3 token cards and 3 superpowers for a total of 33 cards along with 5 new heroes on each side. The new plant heroes are: * Guacodrake (Guardian/Dragonian, Guacodile) * The Maize Beast (Kabloom/Dragonian, Kernel Corn) * Fire Peadragon (Mega-Grow/Dragonian, Fire Peashooter) * The Nemean Liontail (Smarty/Dragonian, Cattal) * Laser Beanst (Solar/Dragonian, Laser Bean) and the new zombie heroes are: * Zom-Kraken (Beastly/Mythical, Octo Zombie) * Dr. Frankenbrain (Brainy/Mythical, Gadget Scientist) * Capt'n Sharkbeard (Crazy/Mythical, Captain Deadbeard) * Sir Flatblade (Hearty/Mythical, Knight Of The Living Dead) * Lord Anubis (Sneaky/Mythical, Tomb Raiser Zombie) New Traits and Effects The Supernatural Update introduces 4 new traits. They are: * Frosty: Plants/Zombies with this trait freeze cards they hurt. Example: Snow Pea * Blazing: Plants/Zombies with this trait burn cards they hurt. Example: Snapdragon * Impenetrable: Plants/Zombies with this trait prevent strikethrough. Example: Dragonut * Offensive: Plants/Zombies with this trait attack using their health. Example: Health-nut It also introduces a new effect, that is: * Burn: Plants/Zombies inflicted with burn take 1 damage every turn for 3 turns Changes To Existing Cards Plants * Torchwood: Ability changed to: 'Peas behind this get Blazing' from: 'Peas behind this get +2/+0' * Snadragon: Traits changed to: 'Blazing, Splash Damage 1' from: 'Splash Damage 3' * Snow Pea: Ability removed * Snow Pea: Trait added: 'Frosty' * Winter Melon: Ability removed * Winter Melon: Trait added: 'Frosty' * Fire Peashooter: Name changed to: 'Flaming Pea' * Flaming Pea: Trait added: 'Blazing' * Flaming Pea: Sun cost changed to: '3' from: '2' * Re-peat Moss: Ability changed to: 'This does a bonus attack when you play your first trick of the turn' from: 'When you play a trick, this does a bonus attack' * Health-nut: Ability removed * Health-nut: Trait added: 'Offensive' Zombies * Ra Zombie: Trait added: 'Blazing' * Walrus Rider: Traits changed to: 'Amphibious, Frosty, Anti-Hero 2' from: 'Amphibious, Anti-Hero 3' * Fire Rooster: Trait added: 'Blazing' Superpowers Plants Signature * Guacodrake: Croc Rush - Deal 3 damage in all water lanes * The Maize Beast: Enter The Labyrinth - Shuffle a 4/3 Minocorn with Anti-Hero 2 into your deck * Fire Peadragon: In-fern-o - All peas get +1/+1 and Blazing * The Nemean Liontail: 12 Labours - A zombie with under 12 combined stats is either frozen or burnt * Laser Beanst: Ultra-laser - Do 1 strikethrough damage in all lanes Other * Dragon Strike - Burn a zombie * Immortal Shield- A plant gets Impenetrable * Godly Wrath- Everything with over 6 attack is destroyed Zombies Signature * Zom-kraken: Down To Davy Jones - All amphibious cards are removed from the opponent's deck * Dr. Frankenbrain: It's ALIVE!! - Draw a 0/4 Frankenbrain's Monster with Amphibious and Offensive * Capt'n Sharkbeard: Parrot Bomber - Make a 1/2 Parrot Pal that says 'End Of Turn: Do 3 Damage To Everything' * Sir Flatblade: For The King - The weakest zombie becomes a Knight Of The Living Dead * Lord Anubis: God Of Gravestones - All zombies hide in gravestones Other * Legend Strike - Deal 2 damage * Frostbite Wind - Freeze a plant * Ungodly Fury- Do 5 damage to everything Trivia * The Maize Beast is based off the minotaur, a legendary monster that guarded the Labyrinth in Greek Mythology. This is referenced in the name of his signature superpower. * The Nemean Liontail is based off of the Nemean Lion, a monster slain by Heracles in Greek Mythology for one of his 12 labours. This is referenced in the name of her signature superpower. * Zom-kraken is based off the Kraken, a monster from Norse Mythology depicted as a giant octopus. It also appears as a minion of Davy Jones in Pirates Of The Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, which is referenced in the name of his signature superpower. * Lord Anubis is based of Anubis, Egyptian God of Mummification. Category:Updates Category:PvZH Plants